Dark, sick, and twisted
by AL3110
Summary: Mona and Wren were together, well that was until he betrayed her for the team. But were they even real in the first place? Or was this love just another thing, in their game. I mean we are all twisted, in some way. This a one-shot, based on the scene from "The Mirror Has Three Faces".


W_ipe the white golden dust into these broken hands_

_Must depend on a friend that will understand_

_ Like the glitter making love to the gleam _

_Just remember things aren't always what they seem_

* * *

When she was sent back in there, she knew that he would be there. But she was not happy about it. After that betrayal, she had become a fake parade. Every smile, every hint of concern, every touch had been fake, she was fake. But she always had been, so it wasn't new to her, to act, to fake herself, lie to the world. She had learned the hard way, that being yourself, got you know where else than the bottom, you became the victim.

So that was why, she build a new her. She was built up by lies, fake smiles and betrayal, and now she wasn't the victim anymore. She was the queen B, every guy wanted to date her, and every girl wanted to become her. She loved it. She loved scheming and backstabbing. The moment she became that girl, she started being dark, sick, and twisted.

Betrayal was a bad thing, but she had done it herself many times. It was only now, she knew, how much it could sting. Especially if it came from a close friend, or something more than a friend.

She know understood, how much it hurt Hanna, when she betrayed her. In her dark twisted mind she could understand her. She had the chance, of being good friends with her again, but what did she do; she betrayed her again. She betrayed her for the A-Team, but not only for the team, she also did it for the man, she thought she loved.

She know understood all humans were monsters, everyone had twisted minds, some just embrace it more than others.

He certainly did embrace his sick, twisted mind.

She was certain, that he even enjoyed watching pain, breaking hearts, playing with people's heart strings. But who was she, to call him out on that. She was no better. The feeling of revenge flowing through your veins, that was one of the best feelings in the world. You felt powerful.

She met him. A match that was perfect. She met him through the team, and that was one of the happiest moments, in her life. It had also teared her apart, teared them apart, when he got his "missions". Fooling around with their enemies, to win their trust. But they made it through they always did, and she almost thought they would. But they didn't, because he was just as fake as her. Except she was honest about this. She wanted him, but he apparently didn't want her.

Maybe at some point he did, but she knew that in the end, he outed her, he brought her back to being the outsider she had been her entire life. He threw her out of the comfort zone the A-team.

He told the team that she helped them, The Pretty Little Liars. He told them, that she had always helped them, that she was just faking her trust towards the team. When she found out, he was the one telling that lie to the team, she hadn't felt dead inside. Not in start that is. First she was numb, then she was in pain, and now she just wanted revenge.

There had been love between them, no matter how dark they both were, there had been love.

She remembered back to their first kiss. The kiss happened at Radley, the first time she was there. He made her feel things, she hadn't been able to feel in months. There had been tension up to the kiss itself, they both knew it was bound to happen, they just waited for the other to make the move. The kiss had been just like every other kiss, except there were fireworks, when she closed her eyelids, and butterflies in her stomach.

When she came out of Radley, they continued the affair. Everything had been fine. But love will always be a game, and he knew that, while she didn't. So she had learned. She learned, to never open up her heart again, because in the end everybody is going to hurt you.

She remembered right before going on the mission, where her and the team, had to help red coat, but the fire ruined everything. But those moments just before the mission. How he took her head in his hands, and caressed her cheek. How he kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. How they had stayed like that for what felt like hours. How she had looked up in his soft brown eyes, him telling her, it was going to be fine, that he would meet her later.

He did, kind of. He spied on her, that was the only way, he could've find out that she had "helped" The Pretty Little Liars. Then he probably ran away, and told everyone on the A-team, that she helped them. He got her kicked off the team. He stole away one of her identities.

* * *

All of that brought her here, sitting in front of him. He was her psychologist, he was supposed to "help" her. But she was closed, and she would never open up again, especially never to him.

He innocently says that she used to be, honest with him that is.

But he knows, and she knows, that his loyalties were another place the whole time, she's just the only one stating it. She's just trying to get some emotion from him. Even though in that moment she's looking like an ice queen, her voice as cold as voices could be. But she does not reach in to him.

Because he starts the doctor talk, isolating her. Keeping the fake doctor parade up. But honestly what could she do, he had the upper hand. But she could do or say anything, because she was the "crazy" one here, and he was supposed to be the patient, caring doctor.

So she says that he had been keeping secrets from her. There another truth out, but this time it seems to hit a certain place. The only thing she gets though, is his hurting eyes, saying that he's sorry, but that just isn't good enough.

So she decides, that she has to get out of here as soon as possible. Then she'll have more opportunity, to take him down. Because that's what she's gonna do, she's gonna crush him, just like he crushed her.

She then says that he forgot the "G" in diagnosis, a sentence that can seem fairly innocent. But like most of what she says, it has a true meaning. It means that she's watching, observing him. Working out plans to take him down.

Because honestly where is the fun if you're not taking a risk, by dropping hints.

* * *

_We can kill for the dust we need to fill these hands _

_Can't depend on a friend that will understand_

_ Hate the glitter, we have murdered the dream_

_ Just remember things are always what they seem_

* * *

**_Hey guys. This idea came entirely out from my mind and tumblr. I hope you liked it, and if you did (if you didn't you can still...) REVIEW. it would be great if you did, but thanks for just reading. I love you, yes you... hugs from me - AL_**


End file.
